Falling in Place
by dragondominator13579
Summary: Jaden's and Alexis' friends have arranged a vacation for the couple in an attempt to get them together. Follow the couple through their vacation in Domino City. JXA
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX for god's sake! Initiate unauthorized but non-commercial trademark violation!

* * *

As night fell on Duel Academy, students packed their bags and chatted about travel destinations. After all, it was the second to last day before summer vacation, and everyone was excited and were getting ready to visit their families or relax in whatever tour destination they'd booked. However, there were three students that had decided _not_ to join the crowd.

"Do you have them?" one of the students asked. He was shorter than the other students and obviously wimpier, however he wore a dark cloak, identical to the one that the other student was wearing.

"Yes. In this packet, everything has been laid out. As soon as we initiate our plan, everything will fall in place just as you asked. However..." the other participant in the conversation began to explain. At this point however, the third student who had not yet joined the conversation and had not deigned to put on the dark cloaks that his companions had butted in.

"Privates Princeton and Truesdale, can we not over-dramatize things?" he asked pointedly. It was Hassleberry.

"Just because you don't appreciate suspense doesn't mean that you have to go and ruin everyone's day!" Syrus Truesdale, who had been the first to speak, whined.

"Yeah, dino-brain. You just can't understand subtlety," Chazz growled as he shrugged off the cloak. "I do have to say, it was getting hot under there!"

"Who are you calling dino-brain! First, in order to answer the points Private Truesdale made, suspense doesn't begin to describe how you've set up this meeting. I mean, seriously, you freaking sound like you want to murder somebody!" Hassleberry told Syrus.

"That's the point! That way anyone who hears about this will be totally led off track!" Syrus explained.

"We're setting up a trip. That really doesn't have to be so much of a secret. Oh, and I'm 'ruining everyone's day'? It's evening, Private," Hassleberry pointed out. "Oh, and Chazz? You're wearing a cloak at the beginning of summer. Did you honestly think that you wouldn't get hot under there?"

"Whatever!" Chazz cut off this end of the conversation angrily. "What I was about to say was that I don't understand why I should take out Alexis myself. I mean, who wouldn't want to spend vacation with The Chazz?"

"Listen, Chazz. You gotta face the facts, and the facts are that Alexis doesn't like you," Syrus said.

"And she likes that Slifer Slacker?" Chazz said agressively.

"It's a bit obvious, Private," Hassleberry told Chazz.

"Whatever! Take it!" Chazz pushed the envelope into Syrus' hands. "As I truly love Alexis, I'll do whatever makes her happiest. But don't come crying to me if she rejects him."

"Thanks, Chazz. Now we gotta make sure that Jaden picks the right partner," Syrus said as he took the envelope.

"I'll see to that, Private. Now we gotta forward march! We gotta make sure everyone understands what to do. We have to move before the Sarge finishes his shower," Hassleberry affirmed.

"I still can't believe that Jaden convinced you to clean the shower before he got in," Syrus mumbled.

* * *

"Hey, Jaden!" Syrus ran after his best friend the next day.

"What's up Sy?" Jaden asked.

"You're free this summer, right?" Syrus asked. In fact, he already knew the answer to this question. He'd already asked both Jaden and Alexis as part of the plan.

"Yup. I'm just gonna travel around my house, find a few duels, chill. Why?" Jaden inquired.

"Well, me and Zane had planned to spend the summer in Domino City for fun, but at the last moment, his manager scheduled an international dueling tour, and I want to go with him," Syrus told Jaden.

"Oh jeez, that sucks," Jaden said sympathetically.

"Anyway, me and Zane had already booked the flight, the hotel, and a few reservations for restaurants, and I was wondering if you'd want them," Syrus offered.

"Wow, thanks Syrus. Let me just check with my parents to make sure they're alright with me not going home over the summer," Jaden said. Quickly whipping out a cell phone, he called his parents.

Syrus panicked inside. While he tried not to show it, he was definitely nervous. This wasn't something that Jaden's friends hadn't planned for. What if Jaden's parents refused to let their son go to Domino City?

Luckily however, Jaden's parents pulled through. Ending his phone call, Jaden had a big grin on his face. "Thanks so much, Sy! My parents say I can go. You mean you really don't want to have them anymore?"

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure about that. After all, I wanna watch my brother during the tour, and not through a TV," Syrus said firmly.

"Okay," Jaden grinned. "This should be fun. I didn't really have the time to look around Domino City last time, so this is my chance!"

"One more thing, Jaden. The trip was meant to be for two, so you might want to find someone who'd want to go with you," Syrus mentioned.

"Sure," Jaden said.

* * *

Syrus quickly thought about their conversation as Jaden walked away to the Slifer Dorm. Had he done anything wrong?

Most of the conversation was a lie. This was the hardest part of the plan: lying to his best friend. It was also hard to keep the truth and lies straight. While it was true that Syrus was going with Zane during his international tour, Zane and Syrus had never been planning to go to Domino City. They had wanted to relax at home, but Zane's manager had wanted Zane to go international. The tickets and reservations had been provided by Chazz, who was still a bit put off by the fact that it wouldn't be him going with Alexis. However, Jaden and Alexis' friends had decided that the time had come to push them together and see what would happen. This would be the experiment.

Syrus hoped that everyone at the Slifer Dorm could play their parts right.

* * *

"Hey, Jesse!" Jaden called out to the famed Crystal Beast Duelist. "Syrus just gave me a trip for two to Domino City! Wanna come with me?"

"Wow, a trip to Domino City?" Jesse feigned surprise. "It would be awesome to come with you, Jaden, only, I er... had planned..."

"To go with me to the Outback," Jim 'Crocodile' Cook stepped in. "We were planning to have some fun roughing it in the Australian Outback. I invited Jesse a bit earlier, because he was free then,"

"Yeah!" Jesse put in. "I'm sorry I can't come with you, Jaden, but I already made plans,"

"That's fine," Jaden wasn't put out. He knew that he'd been planning to spend his time alone, and it wasn't a fault of anyone else's if he put this out late.

"Hey, Axel?" Jaden asked the tough Western Academy visitor. "You wanna hang out with me in Domino City?"

"Sorry Jay," Axel said. "I'm going to be improving my survival skills over the summer. I plan to be tough as nails."

"Sure," Jaden told Axel nonchalantly. "What about you, Hassleberry?"

"I'm gonna be over at a digging site in America, the state of Utah. It seems that they've dug up some dinosaur fossils and think they'll find more in the same area," Hassleberry explained. "But tell you what, Sarge. I bet Alexis would want to go with you."

"Really?" Jaden was surprised. "I wonder why I didn't think of that! But why Alexis?"

"Ummm..." Hassleberry said, "Just a hunch,"

"Sure then!" Jaden said exuberantly. The Obelisk Blue had always been a great friend to Jaden, and had a special place in his heart because of her personality and dueling skills. He sure wouldn't mind going with her.

* * *

"So, Alexis, what are you doing over the summer?" Mindy asked as the three Obelisk Blue friends took a walk on campus grounds.

"Oh, nothing, I'm just planning on heading home with Atticus. He didn't seem quite sure I _would _be heading home with him for some reason, though.

"I can't imagine why," Jasmine said innocently.

"But are you really sure that a certain Slifer Red boy wouldn't ask you to go with him some where?" Mindy inquired.

"Stop teasing me, Mindy," Alexis told her friend brusquely. "We all know that Jaden is too ignorant."

Alexis had been harboring feelings for the Slifer boy for a long time. So far, however, those feelings had not been returned, but since he had saved the school from the Society of Light, her own feelings had only grown. Mindy and Jasmine, of course, knew about this crush, but usually didn't harass her on it. Now, it seemed, they would be.

"I dunno. Something tells me that he's got plans," Jasmine said in that innocent tone. "And that you might be part of them."

"Stop it, Jasmine. Really, I-" Alexis was cut off as Jaden came running down the path.

"J-Jaden?" Alexis stammered out as Jasmine and Mindy exchanged grins.

(If you haven't figured out, they were in on the plan.)

"Hey, Alexis," Jaden said cheerfully. Despite his fast running pace, he wasn't even panting, nor did it look like he'd broken much sweat.

"Uh, hi Jaden. What brings you here?" Alexis asked.

"Jaden! Talk of the devil! We've been expecting you," Mindy said happily as she clapped a hand on his back.

"Ummm... you were?" Jaden was a bit suspicious.

"Mindy, Jasmine... a little _privacy, _please?" Alexis asked the two.

"Sure, Alexis," Jasmine said, clapping as Mindy and Jasmine turned around to head back to the Obelisk Blue dorm.

Little did Jaden or Alexis know, however, about the signal that their friends had planned. As he heard the clapping, Syrus moved into place behind the bushes- this way, the group could still know the outcome of Jaden's offer.

"Sorry about that," Alexis apologized, embarrassed.

"It's fine. Anyway, I just wanted to know if you'd like to come with me for Summer Vacation?" Jaden asked.

"W-Where?" Alexis asked.

"Domino City. You see, Syrus was originally gonna go to Domino City with his brother, Zane, but ended up not being able to because of Zane's world tour," Jaden explained.

"Oh, I've heard of the tour," Alexis said.

"Yeah. Anyway, since they'd already booked everything, Syrus decided to give the stuff to me. It's a trip for two, so do you wanna come with me?" Jaden inquired.

"Sure!" Alexis tried to not sound so eager. However, she couldn't quite contain it. Here she was, wishing that she would have the chance for Jaden to make a move so that she could confess, and here Jaden was, ready to do it. She couldn't believe her luck.

"I just need to check with Atticus and see if I'm in the clear," Alexis told Jaden.

"That's fine," Jaden said cheerfully.

"Thanks," Alexis said.

* * *

Atticus was all for this plan.

"Hey, this could be the beginning of something, you know what I mean?" Atticus asked Alexis mischievously.

"Oh please, Atticus, he's probably inviting me as a friend," Alexis protested.

"You never know... don't let him sleep with you, you hear me?"

"Atticus!"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX for god's sake! Initiate unauthorized but non-commercial trademark violation!

* * *

"Flight 705 to Domino City is now boarding at Gate 16," the intercom voice echoed throughout the airport. Checking his boarding pass to make sure, Jaden gestured at Alexis to move.

"It's our flight," Jaden told her.

"Sure," Alexis said, reaching for her luggage. Jaden, however, reached for it.

"Don't worry," Jaden said. "I'll take the luggage."

"Thank you," Alexis said, a bit surprised. 'He's being a gentleman,' she thought to herself.

They waited in the long line of people who wanted to head to Domino City. It was, after all, the biggest city in Japan, and many had business there. When it was finally their turn to board, they handed their boarding passes to the lady that was serving as ground-service personnel.

"Thank you, you may board your flight," she smiled at them. "How long have you been together?"

Jaden and Alexis immediately blushed. "We aren't..." Alexis began.

"I see. Your first trip together. I hope you two have a nice time!" the lady remarked.

"Umm... thank you," Alexis said, walking forward.

As they walked to their flight, Alexis turned and found Jaden frowning about something.

"What is it, Jaden?" Alexis inquired.

"What that flight attendant said made me think... does fiancé really mean friend?" Jaden asked.

"Not exactly... maybe at the end of this trip you'll know what fiancé means," Alexis avoided the question. Jaden wasn't a fool, however, and saw that Alexis was hiding something, but decided that as long as he found out what the word meant eventually, he was fine. But he really wanted Alexis to explain it to him; he didn't really feel like getting a word like fiancé out of the dictionary. _  
_

* * *

Jaden rested his head against the back of his chair. Alexis had fallen asleep beside him, leaning her head against his shoulder. He didn't really mind it, though. Alexis was rather cute when she was asleep, her blond hair coming across her face, which waved up and down as Alexis breathed.

Looking out the window, he thought about the trip, and smiled. 'This would be so much fun!' he thought. 'And maybe, just maybe... I might be able to repair what we once had...'

The moment when his friends had died... he felt like his heart had been crushed. It had been his fault: Jesse, his twin. Chazz, his greatest rival, but still willing to follow him on his rash mission. Atticus, the fun-loving guy had followed him in. Tyranno, the tough dinosaur loving drill sergeant. Alexis... he didn't know how to describe her. She may have been one of his greatest friends, who had stood by him. He just had the natural urge to protect her. And when she had joined the Society of Light, a fire had woken inside him, driving him to destroy the Society of Light. But now, ever since their adventure in the other dimension, she had distanced himself from him.

He sighed. Why did he have to become the Supreme King? Why was he unable save his friends. Apparently, he had the power to save the world. He'd done it a few times already. Yet he couldn't save his friends.

Now was his chance to repair his friendship with Alexis. And he wasn't going to spoil it.

* * *

Slowly, Alexis woke up. About to get up, she looked up and stopped.

Jaden's was looking out the window. And his expression was indescribable. Mixed in it were anger, sadness, and anguish. What could be wrong?

Wait a minute, why did those emotions sound familiar? Oh... of course. Those were the runes that had represented Chazz, Atticus and herself on their journey to the dimension world. The worst point of her life... and the point in which Jaden. He became angered, punished himself... and began to become the Supreme King.

Now he could do awesome things, wield the power of the Gentle Darkness, and control Yubel.

He also changed dramatically.

Jaden wasn't himself anymore. He used to find dueling fun. Now, everything was serious. Alexis wished that the old Jaden could come back. The one that had laughed at the idea of being expelled in their first year. The guy that could keep smiling when facing off crazy guys like Kagemaru and Sartorius. Now, ever since the pair duel, he'd gotten better. He returned to normal... somewhat.

Now was her chance to repair her friendship with Jaden. And she wasn't going to spoil it.

* * *

Once they'd landed, Jaden quickly got their baggage out of the overhead and strode out.

"Do you know how we're going to get to the hotel?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah, there should be a sign somewhere..." Jaden said, scanning the crowd of valets.

"There, Jaden!" Alexis pointed.

A man in a black leather jacket was trying to get their attention, waving a sign with their names on it. Quickly seeing that he'd caught their attention, he made a _come here _gesture, and took their luggage.

"How'd you know that we were your customers?" Alexis asked curiously.

"I was given a description of you by Mr. Princeton," he answered carelessly.

"Chazz? But it was Syrus who gave us the tickets," Jaden said.

"Ah, yes, my mistake. I merely was told about Mr. Princeton by Mr. Truesdale, and I was thinking about how surprising a coincidence it was that you all knew each other when you asked the question," the man said hastily.

"Hmm..." Alexis thought to herself.

"Anyway, this is our ride. I'll be taking you to the hotel now," the man said, gesturing at the limo.

"A limo?" Alexis was surprised.

"Ah yes... Mr. Zane Truesdale has been a success in the pro league recently," the man said, thinking quickly. "By the way, my name is Eric."

"Well hello... Eric," Jaden said.

"Please come into the limo. I'll take you to your hotel," Eric said.

* * *

"My reservations are under Zane Truesdale's name, please," Jaden said, checking them in. As Jaden continued to confirm his room, Alexis looked around. The hotel certainly was meant for comfort, if the lobby was a standard. The walls were covered in beautiful pictures, and there were plenty of couches in which guests could relax in. The place seemed clean, as well, and well-lit. Alexis decided that she'd like to joke with Zane the next time that she saw him; he obviously had some money to spend.

"I'm done!" Jaden said happily. He gave Alexis one of the room keys and informed her that they had the presidential suite on the top floor.

"Then let's unpack and see what our plans are for the rest of the day," Alexis suggested.

"Sure," Jaden smiled at her.

Upon reaching the presidential sweet, they found two bedrooms, and a large, well furnished living room, complete with a kitchen and fridge.

"Here, let me change," Alexis told Jaden.

"What's wrong with the clothes that you have on now?" Jaden asked curiously.

"Nothing really, it's just that I have an idea in mind for where we want to go, and I don't really feel like wearing this to it," Alexis explained.

"Sure, but me, I'm keeping the jacket on, noting fits better the red," Jaden said.

"Okay," Alexis said. She admitted to herself that she really couldn't see Jaden in much of a different out fit. For her, Jaden would always have that Slifer blazer.

* * *

"Well?" Alexis asked. "What do you think?"

Jaden turned around, and merely said, "Nice."

But in his mind, the blue tank top, jeans, and leather jacket fitted her quite well. However, he wasn't that into looks, anyway. He hoped that he'd never be the person who only like someone through lust.

"So, what's the plan?" Jaden inquired. Alexis showed him a flyer.

"I saw this flyer for a new night club. You wanna check it out?" she asked.

"Sure," Jaden said. Then, thinking for a moment, he asked, "What's a night club?"

Alexis anime-fell. "Umm... basically, it's a place where teens hang out, there's music, and a place to get drinks and snacks."

"Okay, then," Jaden said.

As they walked out of the hotel, Alexis shivered and looked out into the darkening skies.

"Jeez, its freezing," Alexis remarked.

"Here," Jaden told her, and gave her his jacket.

"I hear that tonight's supposed to be the coldest night in the last decade for the summer," Alexis said.

"Come on, let's just enjoy tonight," Jaden said.

* * *

(Author's Note: I will not be including any specific music, as I am a complete anti -socialist and don't know much pop music. Far as I'm concerned, all my school talks about is a bunch of british teens and such weird Korean guy who dances really strangely.)

Despite some of the misgivings that he'd had about this _night club _business, Jaden thought that it was actually pretty fun. He'd danced with Alexis a lot before they'd agreed to have a drink. He didn't have the punch, however, that everyone else was drinking. He'd drunk some, then decided to switch to bottled water. Something told him not to drink it.

Everyone was enjoying themselves, though it was getting pretty crazy now. Everyone was acting rather strangely, giggling, falling over. Jaden really didn't gget that. Maybe it was part of the entire _night club _concept. Whatever. He wouldn't really have cared- if it weren't for Alexis.

She was going crazy now, giggling and stumbling, and in general, freaking him out. What the heck was going?

"Alexis, listen. Alexis?" Jaden kept Alexis' face in front of his. "Listen to me. I think I'll get you a drink of water or something, and then let's go. Stay here, I'll get you it."

He wasn't entirely sure whether Alexis had actually heard him, but as she wasn't staying still, he decided that she'd be alright. Going over to the bar, he quickly ordered a bottle of water. He walked back, but found Alexis encountering some guy.

"Hey babe," the guy was saying. "You're hot."

"Huh?" Alexis seemed to be gaining back some coherence, but as she backed up, the guy's friends blocked her path.

"You wanna do something naughty?" he asked, asked quickly grabbed at her breasts.

"Stop it!" Alexis told the guy, but he was stronger than her.

"Alexis!" Jaden intervened, knocking him over. The guy quickly got up, pissed now.

"Hey! This ain't any of your business, now get out!" he told Jaden.

"She's my friend, and I don't exactly think she wants to do whatever you're talking about," Jaden said.

"Try and stop me," the guy said and charged.

In a normal fight, Jaden wasn't entirely sure that he would win. This guy had a weight and height advantage and was relatively fit. However, he seemed to be affected by whatever was making Alexis act all strange, and with a friends like Hassleberry and Axel, Jaden was extremely fit and quick.

Ducking under the blow, he brought his hand into a quick upper cut into his opponent's chin. Ordinarily, he had once been cautioned by Axel, and uppercut wasn't actually a good move. It looked flashy, and most people thought it was cool, but in reality, it left you wide open for an attack. While the move was probably going to be stronger than a regular punch, there were few people who would actually stand there and let you attack. This guy, however, obviously didn't have his wits about him, and was knocked cold by Jaden's one blow. Now he had the attention of the entire club. That couldn't be good.

"Hey!" someone shouted at him, but he didn't wait. He gathered Alexis into his arms and ran out of the club. It was very chilly for summer and raining, so he quickly took his jacket off and put it over Alexis to help her keep warm.

Looking behind him, he realized that he was being chased by that guy's friend. With Alexis in his arms, he probably wasn't going to be able to outrun them. As he shivered in the cold rain, he wondered, 'What was he supposed to do?'

He tried running. As his arms went numb, he cursed that he had nothing on except an undershirt. He sneezed, and nearly fell over. His pursuers were gaining on him, and fast.

In the nick of time however, a limo pulled up. Rolling down the window, a familiar face peered out at him. "Need a ride?" Eric asked Jaden.

"Sure," he accepted gratefully. "Get us out of here!" he said as he climbed into the car.

"We'll be back at the hotel in a few minutes," Eric assured him. "What were you thinking, going out in the rain?"

"Long story," Jaden said, still extremely cold. His jacket was still wrapped around Alexis, and he had a pounding headache.

"Still, you're going to get-" Eric began.

"Achoo!" Jaden sneezed.

"Sick," Eric finished. "I'll help you get to your room,"

"Thanks," Jaden said.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX for god's sake! Initiate unauthorized but non-commercial trademark violation!

* * *

As the sun rose, a man quickly checked his conversation on his email account.

_CItUp: So how are they doing so far? _

_You said: They had trouble in a night club last night. I delivered them back. _

_Roidhero: What kind of trouble? _

_You said: I couldn't get it out of him, but it seems from my experience that the punch was spiked. _

_Jazzy13579: So Jaden got drunk? _

_You said: On the contrary, Alexis did. _

_Jazzy13579: What!? _

_Popstar2468: My little sis got drunk? _

_You said: What are my orders now? _

_CItUp: Keep tailing them. We want to know their activities. _

The man sighed, then quickly typed his answer.

_You said: On in, Mr. Princeton _

_Popstar2468: You'd better be taking care of my sister! _

The man closed his laptop and walked out of his room

* * *

Alexis woke up. At first she panicked. Where was she? Upon looking around the room, she remembered that she was in Domino City. She had gone there with Jaden. So why did her head hurt so much?

She was in Jaden's Slifer red jacket, and still had all of her clothes on. What happened?

Trying hard to remember, images suddenly flashed by her mind. The feeling of Jaden's Slifer jacket on her shoulders as she'd been walking. Dancing with Jaden. Having a drink

And then?

More images passed by. Giggling. Jaden's concerned face. Being alone on the dance floor. A stranger. The stranger groping her breasts. The stranger going flying as... Jaden came. She had been lifted. Covered in Jaden's blazer once more. The rain on her face. Then bed.

'Ugh...' she thought. Her concentration had increased her headache. Tiredly, she flopped back down onto the bed. She would try to figure out what had happened to her later.

* * *

Jaden slowly got up. His entire body was sore, and he felt weak. The room was also rather cold. He shivered, then pulled out another Slifer jacket out of his luggage, and pulled it on. Unlike Alexis, Jaden knew exactly why he was there, and why he didn't have his first jacket.

Alexis could be in trouble. Had she recovered from... whatever condition that she'd been in? He tried to run to her room, but the effort was too much for his feverish body. With one last effort, he fell at the doorway of his room, unconscious.

* * *

As Jaden woke, he found himself being fed something. Opening his eyes, he saw Alexis with a worried expression on her face, trying to get Jaden to eat some soup that she'd brought.

"Alexis! Are you okay?" Jaden asked.

"Talk for yourself. You seriously look..." Alexis began, then winced. Jaden quickly grabbed the bowl from her as all the color went out, and she sat on the floor, tired.

"Okay, this isn't going to work out," Jaden said. He guessed that Alexis probably hadn't recovered, and he wasn't recovering very fast either. If he tried to help her, he'd probably only succeed in collapsing himself, and then Alexis would have to take care of him. A cycle like that wouldn't work out.

"Alexis, are you alright?" Jaden asked.

"Yeah. I'm just trying to get over my first hangover," Alexis said.

"What's a hangover?" Jaden asked, relaxing into bed. He'd need to conserve his energy when he was so weak.

Alexis anime-fell (if that's possible when you're sitting down)

"Okay... do you know what alcohol is?" Alexis asked patiently.

"Nope," Jaden said.

"Okay..." Alexis murmured, trying to think how to explain something she assumed everyone knew.

"Do you at least know about beer and wine?" Alexis asked.

"Of course!" Jaden exclaimed.

"Well, in beer and wine, there's this stuff called alcohol. When you have too much alcohol, you become drunk. That's when you act all crazy," Alexis explained.

"That's when you giggling and stuff, right?" Jaden guessed.

Alexis blushed. She hated the idea that alcohol could change her character so easily, but when the punch had been spiked, she'd acted so foolishly.. in front of Jaden no less.

"Yeah. Well, the morning after you've gotten drunk, you get what's called a hangover. That's when you get all tired, and you have a headache and stuff," Alexis finished.

"Oh. But I don't remember there being any wine or beer..." Jaden remarked.

"Well, there's something called 'spiking the punch'. This is when someone puts alcohol into the punch," Alexis explained. She felt like she'd just been explaining to a baby.

"So how did you get like this?" Alexis gestured to Jaden, trying to change the subject.

"I went running in the rain," Jaden simply said.

"Really now?" she asked.

"Well, when that guy was doing... whatever with you, I tried to get you away. Luckily that Eric guy came along and gave us a ride, but I think I got sick," Jaden said.

"I should be slowly recovering," Alexis said. "Hangovers aren't usually so bad, its just that this was my first,"

"Good," Jaden said, trying to get out of bed, but Alexis stopped him, shaking her head.

"Sleep," she told him.

Jaden obeyed, and soon, everything was black.

* * *

Jaden awoke as the door opened and saw Alexis with some medecine.

"No way," he gasped.

"Yes," she told him. "medicine, I've been shopping, and your going to have this medicine whether you like it or not!"

"I don't like medicine!" Jaden wailed, and tried to cover himself with the blankets. Alexis, however was too fast.

"I don't care, it's because of me that your sick, now I'm going to help you get better," Alexis told him sternly, trying to suppress laughter. She'd never seen this side of Jaden before.

Putting her hand out, she checked the temperature of his forehead. High. She sighed. "You're burning up," Alexis remarked.

"I'm not having that medicine!" Jaden tried to jump out of bed but immediately paled, putting a hand on the bed to steady himself.

"Get into bed, Jaden!" Alexis cried. She quickly grabbed Jaden and set him on the bed. Sullenly, he pulled the covers over himself.

"Well, if I'm too hot, then I'll just stand outside; I'll get colder, and then I won't need that medicine!" Jaden protested.

"Okay, now you're just being delirious," Alexis said. "Open your mouth. Come on, say 'Ah'. One taste, and it'll be-"

"No way!" Jaden shouted.

"Stop being a wimp!" Alexis yelled and slapped him on the head.

"Ow-ack! Ack! Ack!" Jaden choked.

Seizing her opportunity as Jaden had tried to express his pain, Alexis quickly maneuvered the spoon into Jaden's mouth, causing him to cough repetitively.

"Agh, that tasted terrible- hey what's that?" Jaden inquired.

"A lollipop," Alexis told him.

"For what?" Jaden asked.

"I'd figured you would want it," Alexis said.

"Sure!" Jaden said enthusiastically, and popped it into his mouth.

"Jaden, I just wanted to say: thank you. You saved me back there," Alexis told Jaden.

"Of course I saved you, Alexis," Jaden said simply. "Your my friend."

Alexis couldn't resist this chance. "_Only _your friend?" she asked.

Jaden stopped sucking on the lollipop. "What do you mean?"

Alexis simply turned away, tears in her eyes. So she didn't mean anything to him.

Jaden looked curiously at her, and pondered her question. His eyes widened. Could this be his chance?

Instinctively, he slowly got out of his bed, then quickly turned Alexis around and kissed her.

Alexis was surprised. Could this mean... but that her thoughts faded as her willpower simply melted into the kiss, putting into it her passion. Slowly, reluctantly, they seperated.

Jaden blushed. "Look, Alexis... I'm not entirely so sure about the entire boyfriend/girlfriend type thing that people talk about, but I do know one thing: that I do care for you. This is the chance for me to prove my feelings. I'm not going to be all smushy about this or anything. I don't want this to change our friendship or anything. I just want you to know that I do have feelings for you. Even if you return those feelings too, I still don't want to change anything about the way that we act. Just that... we would know how the other person felt,"

Alexis smiled. "I wouldn't have it any other way. I don't want us being like other couples. Just good friends, to the next level,"

* * *

In case you didn't quite understand it, I don't want any people in anyway thinking that they aren't a couple. They are a couple. What they _don't _ want is each other's personality changing because of it; just that they both know each other's feelings.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX for god's sake! Initiate unauthorized but non-commercial trademark violation!

* * *

_To: __**CItUpD **__**Roidhero **__**Jazzy13579 **__**Popstar2468**_

_Subject: Mission Update _

_Jaden has made a remarkable recovery and after only one day of rest seems to be ready for regular action. Alexis and Jaden should be touring around places such as the card shop, the park, etc. They also have a reservation for a resteraunt._

* * *

"This is pretty awesome weather," Jaden told Alexis as they walked down to the coffee shop.

"Yeah, Jaden. But are you really sure that you're okay?" his companion inquired.

"Sure as I can be," Jaden said confidently, taking long strides. "Let's just pick up something to drink and go."

"One cappucino and a hot chocolate please," Alexis told the clerk at the register.

"Extra whipped cream on the hot chocolate, please," Jaden added.

"Okay. Thank you for vistiting Starbucks," the clerk said.

"You know, I'm glad that we're not in a fanfiction story. I hate those, because then I would have to say something like **I do not own Starbucks** or something like that," Jaden remarked.

"Random thought," Alexis glanced at Jaden. "Anyway, everyone knows that no boy can write a proper romance fanfic."*

"Whatever, let's check out the card shop," Jaden waved away all thoughts of fanfiction.

* * *

"I'll remember to give this pack to Syrus, it has a few roid monsters that he might like," Jaden remarked, checking through the pack.

"I think I got some cards I might keep," Alexis said.

"Come on, then, let's go to the park; I want to test myself against that new deck of yours," Jaden said.

Alexis smiled. Dueling would always be Jaden's number one thing. "Sure,"

* * *

"This is really a pretty amazing place," Jaden pointed out. Alexis nodded in agreement.

The trees were now covered with leaves, and although spring had already passed, the traces of peach blossoms could still be seen. The grass was well kept, and in general it was a tranquil place. All over the place, kids were dueling. Alexis and Jaden were soon going to join them until a man came running up to them.

"Hey!" he shouted.

Alexis looked over and gasped. It was the man from the club, and it looked like he had five or so of his pals with him.

"What do you want?" Jaden thrust a hand out protectively, keeping Alexis behind him. However, as she backed away, his buddies quickly blocked her path.

"I want the girl," the man smirked. "The name's Gordan."

"I don't care what your name is," Jaden said through gritted teeth. "Just let us go on our buisness and stop bothering Alexis."

"Oh, I'll leave you alone. Soon as she comes with me," Gordan told him.

"No way!" Jaden said.

"Fine then. How about a duel?" Gordan challenged, noticing the Duel Disk on Jaden's arm.

"How stupid do you think I am, wagering a girl on a duel?" Jaden said, much to Alexis' relief.

"Well, its either that... or we take you by force," Gordan said.

Jaden prepared to get into a fighting stance, just as Axel had taught him, but Alexis caught his arm. "There are too many of them," she whispered. "Just duel. I trust you."

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes," she told him. "Now duel,"

With new resolve, Jaden looked out at Gordan menacingly. "Gordan, I accept your challenge. Get your game on!"

Jaden: 4000 LP

Gordan: 4000 LP

"Since I'm the one who challenged you, I think I'll go first. I summon Familiar Knight in defense mode," Gordan shouted. (1200/1400)

"Try and get past him," Gordan challenged.

"Alright, I shall. I summon Elemental Hero Sparkman!" Jaden commanded. (1600/1400)

"Now attack, Elemental Hero Sparkman with Static Shockwave!"

As his monster was electrocuted, Gordan smiled. "You've activated my monster's special ability, which allows us each to Special Summon one monster from our hand,"

"So?" Jaden asked.

"So, this gives me the chance to summon Rare Metal Dragon!" Gordan explained. (2400/1200)

"Since it can't be Normal Summoned or Set, I have to special summon it,"

"Then I'll summon Elemental Hero Avian, a face-down, and end my turn." Jaden said. (1000/1000)

"Hmph... I can't be sure that you don't have a trap card under there, so I'll simply summon Gearfiend the Iron Knight in attack mode, lay a face down and end my turn," Gordan said. (1800/1400)

"First, I'll play Pot of Greed, and I'll draw two cards. Next, I'll play Polymerization and fuse Avian with the Burstinatrix in my hand and summon the Elemental Hero Flame Wingman," Jaden began. (2100/1200)

"Still can't beat my Rare Metal Dragon," Gordan teased.

"Now the way it is now, but with the other Polymerization card I drew, I can fuse Sparkman and Flamewingman in order to summon the Elemental Hero Shining Flare Wingman!" (2500/2100)

"What!?" Gordan cried.

"Oh, and he also gains 300 attack points for every card in my graveyard," Jaden added, (3700/2100)

"Now attack his Rare Metal Dragon!" Jaden commanded.

Gordan: 2700 LP

"Oh, and don't forget my Shining Flare Wingman's other ability; you lose life points equal to your monster's attack points,"

Gordan: 300 LP

"You'll regret that. Soon, Alexis, you'll be all mine!" Gordan declared.

"Shut up," Jaden told him.

"Oh really? We'll see if you're so cocky. First I'll play Monster Reborn, in order to summon back the Rare Metal Dragon. Next, I'll play Monster Reborn from my hand and summon the Familiar Knight."

"What's the use?" Jaden inquired.

"You'll see, because now I'll tribute summon all three in order to summon Gilford the Lightning!" (2800/1400)

Gordan grinned. "Oh, and I should probably add that when my monster is tribute summoned with three monsters, it can destroy all monsters on the field,"

"Now attack directly!" Gordan shouted.

Jaden: 1200 LP

"Jaden!" Alexis cried out.

"I'm fine, Alexis," Jaden winced slightly as he got up.

(I never really got that part in the anime. If its a hologram, how can it hurt you?)

"I activate Hero Signal! This allows me to summon my Neo-Spacian Grand Mole!" Jaden began. (900/300)

"That puny thing won't do anything against my Gilford the Lightning," Gordan bragged.

"Don't insult my monsters!" Jaden was angry. "Next, I'll play Graceful Charity, so I can draw three cards, as long as I send two to the graveyard,"

Quickly checking his hand, Jaden smiled. "Sweetness! Now, I'll play O-Oversoul in order to bring back Elemental Hero Neos!" (2500/2000)

"Since when did you have that card in the graveyard?" Gordan questioned.

"Since I discarded it by playing Graceful Charity," Jaden explained. "Now, I activate Contact Fusion. You see, my Neo-Spacians like to work to together. So, they can fuse together without a Polymerization card into Elemental Hero Grand Neos!" (2500/2000)

"Big deal, that lame card has the same attack points as the Neos that you used as a fusion material monster," Gordan sneered.

"What did I say about shutting up and not digging at my monsters?" Jaden told Gordan. "Anyway, my Grand Neos has a special effect; it can send any monster on the field back to your hand!"

"No!"

"Oh yeah, which means I can send Gilford the Lightning back to your hand," Jaden said as Gordan's Duel Disk rejected the Gilford the Lightning card.

"Err..." he growled.

"Now, Grand Neos! Attack Gordan directly!" Jaden commanded.

Gordan: 0 LP

"Now leave us al-" Jaden began as Alexis screamed. "Alexis!"

"Keeping promises is for losers," Gordan sneered as his buddies held down Alexis.

"Why you-" Jaden began running forward, but was abruptly stopped as Gordan grabbed on to him. Easily, Jaden broke away, but not before Gordan pressed some kind of handkerchief briefly to his face. Jaden stumbled. 'What's going on?' he thought as he was suddenly dizzy. Another sweet smelling handkerchief was pressed to his nose once more and everything went black.

* * *

"Ugh... what happened?" Jaden groaned as he came to. Looking around is surroundings, he saw that he'd been chained to the wall. There was a guy standing near him. As he realized that Jaden was waking up, he called out.

"Boss, he's waking up!"

Another man walked over. Gordan. As Jaden saw him, his anger flared. "Why you, Gordan, what have you done with Alexis!?"

"Oh, don't worry about Alexis," Gordan smirked. "She's right there,"

As Gordan pointed, a light turned on. In the middle of the room, Alexis was kneeling, sobbing. Her hands and her feet had been tied, and she had nothing on except for a bra and panties.

"Alexis!" Jaden cried out, and struggled against his chains. However, his arms and legs were shackled to the wall well, and he couldn't move a muscle.

"We can't have that now!" Gordan said, and with a nod, one of his pals pressed a button.

"AHHH!" Jaden screamed. Suddenly, his entire body was on fire, and it shook with spasms of pain. As it faded away, Jaden went limp, tired.

"Electricity. See that, Alexis? One wrong move, and your friend gets it," Eric smiled. "Now, Alexis. You are going to have sex with me. You will not resist. You will not attempt to run away. You will satisfy me. If you don't..." he nodded to his friend.

"AHHH!" Jaden's face contorted with pain as he yelled.

"Stop it!" Alexis screamed. "I'll... I'll do what you say."

"Alexis, don't! AHHH!" Another wave of electricity engulfed Jaden.

"Silence," Gordan commanded. "Now, Alexis..."

Slowly, he stripped until he reached his underwear, and then kissed Alexis. Alexis, tears running down her face, kissed back. Their mouths separating, Gordan trailed kisses down Alexis' neck as she shivered, repulsed. Then, as Gordan was about to pull off her bra...

"What's going on?" one of Gordan's pals cried.

Gordan swiftly pulled away and looked over at the source of the noise.

"I will not be disturbed!" Gordan shouted.

"Boss, something seems to be happening to the twerp!"

Jaden's eyes were closed, but a dark aura surrounded him. As this continued, the lights slowly dimmed.

"What the..." Gordan couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Suddenly, Jaden's eyes shot open. But instead of their usual warm, chocolate brown, they were a terrifying gold.

"_This, I cannot allow," _Jaden said.

The chains holding him in place snapped, and he became covered in black armor.

"_Leave Alexis alone," _the Supreme King commanded.

"I don't know what's going on, but I ain't gonna listen to you!" Gordan shouted. "Get him!"

One of his pals charged. However, the Supreme King was swift, and blocking the goon's original punch with his gloved hand, he struck him in the face with a mighty punch. He was obviously more skilled than any of the goons were individually. But despite his prowess, he wasn't winning. There were simply too many of them- much more than the usual number that he had with him. All of them piled on top of him like football players for a fumble, and you could see that he was being weighted down.

"Jaden," Alexis cried out. But upon trying to help him, Gordan swiftly grabbed her and stuck a pistol to her head.

"One more move and the girl dies," Gordan's voice was cold.

In shock, the Supreme King stopped his struggle, allowing the guards to grab his arms. Slowly, he changed back into the regular Jaden.

"You thought you could beat me?" Gordan laughed. "You're out of your league."

"No, you are," a muffled voice suddenly could be heard. Before anyone could react, the door to the room exploded, and a hooded man with sun glasses stepped in, wielding a pistol. Without even aiming, he shot.

"Ah!" Gordan cried as his hand holding the pistol was shot. The pistol rattled out of his hands. Without waiting, the man punched Gordan in the head, making his eyes go glassy as he crumpled to the floor.

Noticing that the men had been distracted by the fact that their leader had been dispatched, Jaden shook himself free, and renewed the fight. Alexis stood off to one side, unsure of how she could help; but it did not appear that the two needed help. Slowly, the number of men dwindled, until there were only a handful. This was when the hooded man took his leave, running back out of the door he came in, leaving Jaden to deal with the rest, which he did with ease. As the last man fell, knocked out cold, Jaden fell onto one knee, breathing heavily. Alexis quickly ran up to him.

"Are you okay?" she fretted.

"Yeah," Jaden said. "But who was that man?"

"I dunno," Alexis replied. "I never got a good look at him."

"Oh. Do you know where your clothes are?" Jaden asked, eyeing her almost bare body with a blushed.

Alexis' face turned red. "Yeah, don't worry. I'll quickly put them on, and then we can leave."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX for god's sake! Initiate unauthorized but non-commercial trademark violation!

* * *

_Domino City Park Take-Over _

_The famous Gordan Vares pulled his biggest heist yet, taking over an entire park. Many of the men in his gang were finally aprehended yesterday as they attempted to make a hostile take-over in the park. _

_Gordan Vares himself was apprehended in a nearby warehouse. What he was doing he refuses to say, but it should be noted that many of his follers had been knocked out cold, as well as him. He was also found with a bullet wound on his hand. A pistol was also nearby. _

_The police are currently investigating why possibly the most notorius gang leaders of the city would want to take over the park; that is, what is left of the police. 12 were injured during the fight that was issued between the police force and the gang members, of which there were above 50. _

_"It all started by this one blond girl getting grabbed from behind," a witness cites. "Then, suddenly all of these men were swarming all over the place." _

_Among the civilians injured were a limousine driver, Eric Fishers, who when resisting the hostile gang members gained a concussion and a broken leg. All victems are being treated in the Domino City Hospital. _

A man put down the newspaper with a sigh, and proceeded to open his laptop

_To: __**CItUpD, Roidhero, Jazzy13579, Popstar246, **_

_Subject: My companion _

_As you may have seen in the newspapers, my partner in this scheme is out of commission; I can't believe you guys convinced me at Duel Academy to do this, and cancel all my summer plans. Whatever, I was glad to help. But will I be getting back-up? _

Pressing the 'send' button, he looked outside the window, then left his room. He had a couple to tail.

* * *

"Okay, now that that freak was put in jail, I'm going to breath a little more easily," Alexis remarked.

"I'm sorry this trip has ended up this way," Jaden apologized.

"It's not your fault, Jaden!" Alexis protested.

"I know, but I can't help but feel guilty," Jaden responded.

"Whatever; Tell you what: We're going to the beach today. We are going to have a perfectly normal time, doing whatever couples are supposed to do. We will not encounter crazy, raping maniacs," Alexis listed, shivering at the memory. "And above all, we will _not _have the need for some sort of WWE smackdown."

"I'm fine with that," Jaden said brightly. "I brought swim trunks,"

"I'm ready for the beach too," Alexis told him. "Let's just change, and have a perfectly normal day."

* * *

Upon finishing changing, Jaden was met with a surprise: Alexis in a bikini.

Of course, Jaden knew that she would be a swim suit. But Jaden had never processed _this _part of it.

Man, that girl was fine with beautiful, eye-catching curves that any boy finds lust in.

As for Alexis, she was met with surprise too. Underneath his Slifer jacket, Jaden had seemed, while in good shape, not an extremely over muscely guy. Yet his bare chest showed a nice six-pack abs, with muscled arms and a well built frame.

Noticing Jaden staring at her, she blushed, and explained, "I hadn't realized that under that jacket you were working out,"

Jaden jumped a bit, startled, and had the air of a man waking out of a dream. With a blush and a sheepish smile, Jaden recovered relatively quickly.

"You tend to get in shape when you have a drill seargent, a combat trainer, and a guy who carries an alligator and wrestles wild animals in your dorm," Jaden told her.

"But it doesn't look like Syrus benefits from it," Alexis noted.

"Yeah, 'cuz I'm the only one who asks for training from Axel and Jim. Hassleberry tends to force it on us, but Syrus and Chazz are good at sneaking away," Jaden remarked. "Anyway, I'm ready to hit the beach!"

* * *

"I got it, I got it," Jaden called, running pell-mell through the various tourists lounging on the beach, chasing the flying frisbee that Alexis had let loose.

"Jaden, look out!" Alexis exclaimed as the frisbee curved towards the waves. Paying no heed, Jaden splashed into the water. Surprised by the sudden cold, he nevertheless was able to leap out of the surf in order to grab the disc.

"Oh, yeah!" Jaden shouted to Alexis, thrusting out his arm into his signature pose. Alexis giggled, for Jaden had a slight bit of seaweed on his cheek from his venture in the water. Suddenly distracted by a commotion down the beach front, Jaden turned to a yelling man in swimming trunks and a tee-shirt that said "Domino Beach Fun Club".

"Hey, hey, hey, visitors to Domino Beach!" the man cried into a megaphone. "Up for a little fun?"

"Yeah," a few of the lounging people said.

"I said, are you ready for some FUN?!" the man roared.

"YEAH!" everyone screamed.

"Who's up for some beach volleyball?" he shouted. "This will be a tournament for groups of two. Anyone can participate. Oh, and remember that membership to the Domino Beach Fun Club earns..."

As the man continued on, Jaden returned back to Alexis and gestured to the beach volleyball nets. "You wanna try?"

"Sure, could be fun to try our luck," Alexis agreed.

* * *

"Here it comes!" Jaden warned Alexis.

"I got it," Alexis assured him, quickly folding her hands in front of her in response to the opponent's opening serve. In position, she managed to loft it up into the air, where Jaden was waiting.

Boom! With great strength, Jaden quickly elevated himself and spiked the ball over the nets into no-man's land. Their opponents, two men who had bragged loudly to two chicks who were also participating, never had a chance,

"He's hot," one of them murmered to the other, just barely loud enough so that Alexis could hear. She clenched her fists, a bit angry at the way they were acting. Many of the guys were flirting with them, but they apparently had no respect for any of them.

She knew their kind, using boys in order to get whatever they wanted, throwing them away after holding on to them a bit, not caring at all at the fact that they had just broken some boy's heart.

* * *

"Hey tough guy," one girl called to Jaden. "What's your number?"

Jaden ignored her. She and her friend were just weird. As he and Alexis had progressed through the tournament, defeating their opponents with varying degrees of effort, those girls had too, through a mixture of flirtation and skill. As far as he could tell, the girls were actually quite good; compounded with the fact that they seemed to have captured every boy's heart, they had been an unbeatable team.

"We have now come to our final round!" the Domino Beach faculty member announced. "The first team is a couple named Jaden and Alexis, and the second, a dynamic duo of Cindy and Elizabeth!"

With the first serve, Jaden landed it hot hit, but right at the girl he guessed was Cindy. Quickly passing it to her partner, Elizabeth was then able to spike the ball. Alexis was able to anticipate the move, however, and blocked it before it could do any damage, earning a point for her team.

The game progressed, each team making outstanding efforts to try to win. However, in the end, with a final spike, Jaden won the game for him and Alexis.

"Yes!" he shouted, quickly hugging Alexis, then flopping to the sand beneath him.

"And we have a winner!" the faculty member proclaimed. "The couple, Jaden and Alexis, have won the volleyball match. Will everyone please join me in congratulating them?"

A cheer rose from all the participants, except for Cindy and Elizabeth, who shot death glares at Alexis.

"I'm going to get a drink, I'm parched," Alexis told Jaden. However, he quickly made to get up.

"I'll do it, Alexis," Jaden offered.

"Nah, I'll just get it myself," Alexis assured him.

"Okay,"

* * *

When Alexis had came back, however, she found a shocking sight; Cindy and Elizabeth were flirting with Jaden, plopped down on either side of him. He was clearly uncomfortable as each of them came closer to him.

"Um, ladies, I already have a girlfriend." Jaden told them nervously, attempting to scoot away. However, they quickly moved with him, and Cindy grabbed his arm.

"You can't mean that Alexis girl?" Cindy pouted. Elizabeth put her head on Jaden's shoulder.

"She isn't here, don't worry," Elizabeth said seductively.

"Oh really, now?" Alexis was angry. Both girls immediately jumped up, surprised. "Get away from Jaden, he doesn't want you," she snapped.

"Oh really? You don't deserve him," Cindy said hotly.

"Who's talking?" Alexis responded.

Elizabeth spied Alexis' dueling deck in her beach bag. "Oh look, Cindy, she must duel. Duel Monsters Community?" Elizabeth mocked.

"Aw, here we are, Black Rose Academy students. How can we face such a terrifying opponent?" Cindy teased.

"If it's a duel you want, a duel you'll get!" Alexis retorted, pulling out her Duel Disk and sliding her cards into the slot. She'd heard of Black Rose Girl's Academy. It was for the rich girls, a private school that charged high tuition and only accepted some of the richest girls in the country.

"Okay, I'll duel you," Cindy told Alexis. "Not that it'll take long,"

Alexis: 4000 LP

Cindy: 4000 LP

"I summon Mokey Mokey in defense mode, two face-downs, and end my turn," Cindy said. (300/100)

"A Mokey Mokey deck? Not entirely what I would expect from you," Alexis mused. "I summon Etoile Cyber, and I'll attack your Mokey Mokey," (1200/1600)

"I play Human-Wave Tactics, allowing me to special summon one monster level two or lower at the End Phase." Cindy said. "By the way, nice Community school tactics."

"I don't exactly go to Community school," Alexis remarked. "But which monster do you choose?"

"Another Mokey Mokey," (300/100)

"Now, I'll play Monster Reborn, allowing me to summon Mokey Mokey back to the field. Then, with this Polymerization card, I'll fuse the two Mokey Mokeys with a third one in my hand in order to play Mokey Mokey King!" (300/100)

"Errr... It's a giant version of the same monster, with the same attack and defense points" Alexis said.

"But, now I can play Dark Core, allowing me to remove one monster from the game, as long as I discard a card," Cindy told her.

"So... good bye, Etoile Cyber," Alexis said to her monster.

"Not so fast. I'm not letting you off that easy," Cindy had a smug smile. "I'm using it on Mokey Mokey King,"

"What?! Mokey Mokey King was your own monster!" Alexis couldn't believe it. "What are you scheming?"

"You'll see," Cindy assured. "Since its special effect allows me to summon three Mokey Mokeys in defense mode as soon as its gone from the fied," (300/100)

"Now, with my normal summon, I'll just summon Happy Lover in attack mode," (600/500)

"Then, I'll summon Cyber Gymnast in Defense Mode," Alexis said, "And with it, I can use its special effect to destroy a face up attack position monster, like your Happy Lover. And in case you were thinking about using it, I'll play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Human-Wave Tactics,"

"This just shows how lousy you are," Cindy sneered. "I activate Mokey Mokey Smackdown, allowing my Mokey Mokey's attack points to increase to 3000!" (3000/100)

"What?!" Alexis exclaimed.

"Nice try, Community Girl, but you're about to get crushed,"

"Whatever, I play a face-down and end my turn."

"Then attack-" Cindy began.

"Dufus, I play Negate Attack," Alexis said.

"Whatever, you're only delaying the inevitable,"

"I don't think so. I play Polymerization, fusing my Etoile Cyber with my Blade Skater in order to summon Cyber Blader!" Alexis declared. (2100/800)

"Now I can activate my Cyber Gymnast's effect, and destroy one Mokey Mokey. I'll end with a face-down," Alexis finished.

"Fool, you've set off my Mokey Mokey Smackdown's effect again, allowing my other Mokey Mokeys' attack points to increase to 3000 again," Cindy sniggered. "Now attack, Mokey Mokey number one,"

"Sorry, but its game over. You see, when my opponent has only two monsters on their side of the field, my Cyber Blader's attack points double, meaning my attack points increase to 4200!" (4200/800)

"What?!" Cindy cried out.

"But that's not all. See, when an opponent attacks one of my monsters, I can activate Double Passe, allowing me to change your monster's attack to a direct one, and then I get a direct attack on you!"

Alexis: 1000 LP

Cindy: 0 LP

"Oh, and you know that 'community school' you were prattling about?" Alexis couldn't help herself as Cindy fell to the floor.

"You won by luck, 'cuz no Community School girl like you could've beat me!" Cindy cried.

"My 'Community School' happens to be the Kaiba Corp Duel Academy. You know, the top ranked Dueling school in the world?"

"What!?" Cindy was outraged. "I would've never challenged you if I knew that was your school!"

"Then maybe you shouldn't be so arrogant," Alexis told her. "Now stay out of my life,"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX for god's sake! Initiate unauthorized but non-commercial trademark violation!

* * *

A man looked on his laptop and sighed. He felt like he'd been doing this a lot lately.

_CItUp: I believe that Jaden and Alexis have a reservation at six tonight. Jaden will probably need to be observed to make sure he doesn't mess this up. We also want to insure that Alexis feels comfortable. _

_You said: Hey, don't look at me. I don't know a thing about fine-dining. I'm supposed to be their body guard, not Jaden's tutor. _

_Roidhero: There's always the off chance that Jaden will know everything that Alexis likes._

_Jazzy13579: Do you really think so? _

_Roidhero: Nope_

_Popstar246: Whatever, I'll just handle this. I'm the Master of Love, after all! _

_CItUp: ... That might be crazy enough to work. I'll send you out now. But you can't let them know that you're actually there. What do you plan to do?_

_Popstar246: Leave that to me._

* * *

"So, what are our plans today?" Alexis asked.

"Well..." Jaden thought about, "Hey, I think that I have a reservation for one of those reservations that Sy gave me,"

"Really?" Alexis asked. "Which one?"

"Ummm... Heaven's Tower," Jaden answered, checking the reservation ticket that Syrus had given to him.

"Heaven's Tower? Really?" Alexis came over and checked the ticket for herself.

"What's so special about Heaven's Tower?" Jaden inquired. Alexis looked over with shock.

"You're kidding, right?"

Jaden shook his head. "So, what is it?"

"It's one of the tallest towers in Domino City. At the very top is a restaurant that's supposed to be amazing," she explained. "Unless you have inside connections, you have to book reservations three months ahead of schedule. Not to mention the amount of money it takes to actually get a reservation. Zane's really done well,"

"Who built it?" Jaden asked, curious.

"Oh, Jagger Princeton," Alexis told him.

"Chazz's brother?" he asked.

"Do you ever stop asking stuff?" Alexis teased, and seeing Jaden open his mouth, hurriedly said, "Yeah. He's the head of the business world, except for Seto Kaiba,"

"Huh," Jaden said.

"Anyway, Heaven's Tower is just dinner. What are we going to do until then?" Alexis asked.

"Since you mentioned Kaiba, I just remembered. We actually haven't gone to Kaiba Land yet," Jaden pointed out.

"Okay, sure," Alexis said. "I'm not much for extremely scary rides though,"

"Trust me," Jaden said with an evil grin. "I won't make you do anything,"

* * *

"So what should we do first?" Alexis asked as they finally got through the extremely long attendance lines.

"I know," Jaden said. "Here, put this over your eyes,"

Jaden produced a blindfold out of his pocket. Alexis eyed him suspiciously. "What are you going to do?"

"Nothing, I swear. I just want the ride to be... a surprise," Jaden promised.

"Okay," Alexis said slowly, putting on the blindfold. She couldn't see anything, but she felt Jaden's hands guiding her through the crowds until the stood for a little while, in a line, she presumed. Finally, Jaden unwrapped the blindfold.

"Here we are,"

"You've got to be kidding me!"

It was Obelisk the Tormentor. That was a simple name for a simple ride, the tallest one in the park, dropping passengers at fast speeds, up and down. It was Alexis' idea of pure terror.

"No! I don't- No no no!" she shrieked as Jaden brought her into the car. "No!"

It was too late. The door swung shut, and the windows were some how tinted darker. The ride ominously rose until finally stopping. All at once, the floor seemed to open up, as well as everything else- it felt like you were simply hanging in the air. It turned out that there were two 'floors'. One was a solid one that could be swung open, and the other was a glass one. Possibly worst of all, you were now staring into the face of Obelisk, while in a glass elevator that felt like it came from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. Finally, it fell.

"AHHH!" Everyone on the ride screamed, except for Jaden, who was cool as a cucumber. Alexis was grabbing on to him for comfort, which, as Jaden admitted to himself, didn't feel too bad, except for the fact that there was such a look of terror and absolute loss of control that it gave Jaden shivers. Up and down the ride went, its passengers screaming themselves hoarse. To the relief of its passengers, it slowly came to a stop after a minute or so.

"Never do that again!" Alexis yelled at Jaden, who was chuckling, as they got off the ride. "You promised!"

Jaden put his hands up in a guilty gesture. "Hey, I admit it, I did. But just one more go- on that one!"

Alexis looked over and gasped. It was the Blue Eyes White Roller Coaster. Although Obelisk the Tormentor was the tallest of Kaiba Land's many rides, it had been the Blue Eyes White Roller Coaster that had defeated America's Kingda Ka roller coaster for fastest thrill ride. "Definitely not,"

"Come on, Alexis. Please?" Jaden gave a puppy stare that was so cute that Alexis had to giggle. But she stayed firm. "No, but- Hey!"

Jaden had hauled Alexis over his shoulder and was sprinting towards the ride, ignoring Alexis' protests.

Despite being scared out of her mind, she admitted to Jaden that the ride had been fun. That, however, was a mistake.

"Okay then, this ride's not nearly as scary as the others, why not?" Jaden pointed to The Furious Sea King's Plunge.

"Oh god."

* * *

The afternoon progressed this way, some that Alexis enjoyed, some, not so much. Jaden did, in the spirit of being a good sport, allowed Alexis to have them go on any ride she wanted. His only veto was Maiden in Love's Tunnel.

"Are you kidding me?" Jaden asked. "Come on, Alexis. We said that we wouldn't let ourselves get all mushy,"

"Oh please, Jaden," Alexis protested. "Come on, Jaden, just once."

"No, just no," Jaden finished.

He did however, agree to go on the Ferris Wheel, the last ride of the day before they changed. It was about five, and the day was getting darker. With the darker atmosphere, the view of the Kaiba Land amusement park was amazing, the lights twinkling below them.

"Wow," Jaden said after a long silence.

"I know," Alexis said, then felt Jaden's lips against hers. Despite the bliss she felt, she still had to give Jaden a slight verbal nudge after they'd finished. "So whose the mushy guy now?"

"Aw, man, I knew I was gonna pay for that comment sooner or later, didn't I?"

"You know it, Jaden."

* * *

"Why don't you get washed up, Jaden," Alexis told him after they'd gotten back to the apartments. "I can wait,"

"Thanks, Alexis," he told her, then quickly closed the door behind him, and got into the shower.

Alexis surfed around the television channels before the hotel phone started ringing. She picked it up. "Hello?"

"Is this Alexis Rhodes or Jaden Yuki?"

"Yes ma'am," Alexis responded to the woman's voice.

"I apologize, but there seems to be some confusion over your information. Could we please have you come down?"

"Um, okay,"

Alexis quickly reached inside the luggage, grabbed something, and went out. Once she reached the lobby, she quickly walked over the lady at the des.

"I believe you called me because you are confused over our information?" Alexis asked.

"I believe you are mistaken, ma'am," the lady replied with some confusion. "No call was issued to you by the lobby today,"

"Really?" Alexis said. "But I just got off the phone,"

"Perhaps it was a prank call," the lady suggested.

"Maybe,"

* * *

"Where have you been?" Jaden asked, rummaging through his luggage with a simple undershirt, and what looked to be dress pants.

"The lobby. For some reason, I was called down there, but nobody was there,"

"You mean you went out by yourself? What if someone was trying to kidnap you?"

"Hey, I can protect myself," Alexis protested, showing Jaden the taser in her pocket.

"Since when did you have that?" Jaden asked.

"Oh, Atticus gave it to me once," Alexis replied.

"Ya know, that could've come in handy a few times before this," Jaden said ruefully.

"Sorry, but I had never needed it before." Alexis said. "I don't always carry it around."

"Oh," Jaden said. "Then I don't suppose you would know where all my clothes went?"

"Your clothes?"

"Yeah, you know, all my red stuff,"

"No offense, but you were planning to wear _that _stuff to Heaven's Tower?" Alexis shook her head. "Jaden, Heaven's Tower is a fine-dining restaurant. You've got to dress like it,"

"Well then, I guess this'll come in handy," Jaden lifted a tuxedo out of the suitcase. "Whoever took all of my clothes left this, an undershirt, underwear, and dress pants."

"Looks like Armani to me. It wouldn't come cheap," Alexis examined the suit. Then, a thought struck her. "What about your deck,"

"Right here," Jaden lifted up his dueling deck. "I thought the same thing. This deck contains the one and only Elemental Hero Neos and the Neo-Spacians, but no one took them, either,"

"Whatever," Alexis said. "At least they left you a good quality suit for tonight."

"Man, but those were my favorite blazers," Jaden complained.

* * *

"I'd like to apply for a job," a man talked to the manager of the famous Heaven's Tower.

"What makes you think that you've got what it takes?" the manager asked. "What's your name?"

"I'm Atticus Rho- I mean Andrew Rodney," the stranger hastily said.

"Qualifications? This isn't your back alley food stand,"

"Here are of few documents that should qualify me," 'Andrew Rodney' said.

"Impressive. I would say you qualify. How is Four Seasons?"

"Err... I left the Four Seasons chain because I wanted a new outlook, and felt that Heaven's Tower would be the perfect chance,"

"Hmmm... okay. Can you start tonight?"

"Yes, at six o'clock,"

"Sure,"

(Note: Please do not blast me for this conversation. I realize that this is probably not how restaurants hire their staff, nor do I have any idea if working in Four Seasons chain as the head waiter (which was not included in the conversation and was on the documents provided by 'Andrew Rodney' would qualify a man to work in the top restaurant in Japan.)

* * *

"Right this way, ma'am, sir," the waiter told Jaden and Alexis. "You have window seats,"

"Wow, what a view," Alexis commented appreciatively.

"Your menus," the waiter said, handing each of them a menu.

Jaden opened his to find a sticky-note in his menu. It read:

_When in a fine-dining restaurant: _

_Speak quietly _

_Stay in your seat unless you need to go to the bathroom _

_Address everyone politely and do not use coarse language_

_Do not eat with your hands_

_Challenging anyone to a duel is not permitted _

"What the-" he muttered to himself, and removed the sticky note. However, he kept in mind what had been written on the note. It seemed important.

On the other page, there was another sticky note. It read:

_If Alexis asks, tell her to order Tuna Carpaccio and the Salmon Fillet. If you are in the mood for sushi, however, instead of the Salmon Fillet order the Lover's Boat for two. _

"Okay... that's kind of weird," he thought. "Am I in the mood for sushi? Nah."

"What do you think I should order?" Alexis asked.

"That guy was right," Jaden thought. "Why don't you order the Tuna Carpaccio and the Salmon Fillet?" he suggested.

"I didn't even know you knew what Carpaccio was," Alexis was surprised.

"Uh, yeah, I know," Jaden said, even though he secretly didn't..

"Anyway, I like that, thanks," Alexis said.

"Then what do you think I should order?" Jaden asked.

"Somehow, I think you're gonna like the Shrimp Tempura appetizer _and _the Shrimp Tempura entree," Alexis said.

"What's Shrimp Tempura?" Jaden asked.

"Oh, you'll see," Alexis said with a grin.

After a while, their appetizers came out. Tuna Carpaccio turned out to be thin slices of tuna topped with some kind of sauce. And Shrimp Tempura...

"Fried shrimp!" Jaden whispered gleefully, remembering the note given to him.

"I told you'd like it, though it is really shrimp with a batter of-" Alexis stopped. "You know what, yeah, just fried shrimp. I can see you're hungry,"

"Thanks, Alexis," Jaden said, picking up his chopsticks and carefully ate his fried shrimp, and carefully dabbed his lips with his napkin.

"Nice manners, Jaden," Alexis complimented.

"Thank you,"

(Note: I doubt you could actually find Carpaccio and Tempura in the same restaurant. One is from Italy, the other from Japan, respectively)

* * *

"That was a good meal," Jaden commented. "I really liked it,"

"So did I," Alexis said. "Never knew you had manners like that, no offense,"

"None taken," Jaden said. "I had a little help,"

* * *

_To: **CItUp, Roidhero, Jazzy13579, **_

_Subject: Mission _

_Very succesful _

* * *

Hi guys! Listen, I know I haven't updated in a while, and I also promised more stories, but please be patient. My schedule revolves around school and inspiration. This week, my school's trimester is ending, and of course everyone wants to have more tests, quizzes and projects for the report card, not to mention the fact that I've never gotten anything lower than an A- and intend to keep it that way. Therefore, I spent a lot of time working on all of that stuff, plus extra credit where I want some padding. Also, when you're constantly working on schoolwork, you really don't get a lot of inspiration for a fanfic that you might be doing at the time.

Thank you for your patience!


	7. Note from the Author

I would please like to ask the readers something: There are two options. I've been having an idea for a new story for a long time now, but I haven't wanted to start on it until Falling in Place is finished. However, school has been pounding on me, and I'm losing some of my will to continue the story, as I recently reached an all time low with 6 views.

Therefore, I would like to ask the readers weather I should finish this story or not. I feel terrible about this, as I've always despised writers that start a story and do not finish. However, I promise that I will be starting a new story.

If the majority of reviewers feel that I should continue, then I will by all means continue. However, if the majority believes that it is now time for a new story, I will oblige. Keep in mind that I will return the story at some point if the second option is chosen, just simply not immedietly.

Please, review in order to make your choice heard. And please, don't hate me, as I'm extremely sorry at the disappointment you may or may not feel.

Option A: Continue Falling in Place

Option B: Return to Falling in Place some other time, and begin a fresh start with a new story

Once again, I'm sorry, and I hate myself for not doing what I've critisized many other authors for before: Not finishing a story.

Poll results will be evaluated next week. In the mean time, I'll start a new chapter for each option so that once I get the answer I need, I can immedietly respond with a nw chapter for Falling in Place, or a new story. I'm also creating a Christmas Special, no matter what way that you vote.

UPDATE: So far, after the first day, three people have chosen option B, versus 2 people for option A. Please, if you have not yet decided, make your voice heard. Six days remain.


End file.
